


Keeping Him Warm

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get heated at Harry and Draco's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Him Warm

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Enchanted_jae's birthday. She requested ~~Snape/Filch~~ H/D, prompt: Fire. *giggles* You dunno how close you came to getting a Snape/Filch story... ;) **Happy Birthday, My dear!**
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Keeping Him Warm

~

Harry immediately noticed the heat as he stepped through the front door. "Draco?" he called, setting down his bag and removing his outer robes. "Why is it so hot in here?"

"Why don't you come and see?" Draco called back.

Puzzled, Harry followed his voice, walking into the living room. At the door, he paused, taking in the erotic scene before him. 

There, lying on a soft, bear-skin rug, was Draco. Harry's befuddled brain noted that he was naked, lying on his side and facing the door. His hand slowly stroked his cock lightly as a small smile graced his face. 

"About time you got home," Draco purred. 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Draco snickered. "If I have to tell you, then you're more clueless than I thought," he said. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "I meant, why did you start a fire? It's ninety degrees out."

Licking his lips, Draco winked. "I'm recreating our first time together," he said. "Don't you remember? It was winter, and we were so cold, until we warmed each other up..."

Harry grinned. "Yes, I remember," he said, walking closer. "It's a good idea, except for one thing."

"What's that?" Draco asked, eying Harry's body covetously as he undressed.

"You should have cast a Cooling Charm."

Draco shivered as Harry did exactly that. "Gods, Harry, now I'm cold! What are you going to do about _that_?"

Harry sank to his knees and, crawling over towards Draco, settled on top of him. "Don't worry," he whispered against Draco's lips. "I'll always keep you warm."

~


End file.
